betarunescapefandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Wanted!
Dingen nodig en eisen Moeilijkheidsgraad: Gemiddeld Lengte: Gemiddeld Startpunt: Falador Park, praat met Sir Tiffy Alleen voor members: Ja Eisen: Je moet Recrument Drive, Priest in Periel, The Lost Tribe en Rune Mysteries hebben voltooid. Je hebt ook 33 Quest Points nodig. Benodigde spullen: 10.000 gp of een Slayer gem (te koop bij een Slayer Master), molten glass en een law rune. Je hebt ook 20 rune / pure essence nodig. Teleporteerrunes en geld voor boten zijn handig. Hoe te halen Vraag of Sir Tiffy al werk voor je heeft. Sir Tiffy vertelt je een heel verhaal dat je eerst nog een White Knight moet worden door een foutje in hun administratie. Kies "Ask about the Wanted! quest". Je moet nu met Sir Amik praten. Hij zal zeggen dat je zijn schildknaap mag worden. Je moet zijn aanbod afslaan. Sir Amik is op het westelijke deel van tweede verdieping van Falador Castle. Hij is de ridder waarbij je de Black Knights' Fortress quest kunt starten starten. Ga naar hem toe en praat met hem. Sir Amik vraagt je of je zijn schildknaap wil worden. Zeg nee en vraag in plaats daarvan om een baantje als deputy. Daar begint Sir Amik niet aan: dat kan alleen als er een crisis is. Ga terug naar Sir Tiffy en kies weer "Ask about the Wanted! quest". Je vertelt dat je een crisis nodig hebt en vraagt of hij die kan maken. Er is al een crisis: er is een gevaarlijke tovenaar ontsnapt. Je moet weer terug naar Sir Amik voor je orders. Sir Amik begroet je en hangt een verhaal aan over een Solus Dellagar, een tovenaar die mensen vermoordt. Hij is nu weer terug om de landen van RuneScape opnieuw te terroriseren en hij moet worden gestopt. Zeg dat je wilt helpen. Sir Amik bevordert je tot White Knight. Loop weer naar Sir Tiffy. Hij vertelt je dat je nooit moet gaan vechten met die Solus Dellagar. Daar is hij veel te gevaarlijk voor. Je moet hem opzoeken, zodat je een arrestatieteam in kunt lichten om te vertellen waar hij is. Je hebt daar een speciaal communicatiemiddel voor nodig. Hij geeft je de keuze een orb te laten maken of te kopen. Kopen kost 10.000 gp, als je hem wil laten maken kun je een law rune, een Slayer gem en een molten glass aan hem geven. Contacteer de Savant met de optie op je nieuwe orb. Kies "Current assignment". De Savant wil dat je twee dingen nakijkt. Je moet gaan praten met de Mage of Zamorak in de Zamorak kerk van Varrock en met Lord Daquarisu van de Black Knights. De Mage of Zamorak is in de kerk bij de Rune Shop van Aubury in Varrock, mits je de Mage of Zamorak miniquest al hebt gedaan. Als hij daar niet is, moet je even met hem praten aan de mond van River Lum ten noorden van Edgeville op level 5 van de wildernis. Het kan zo zijn dat hij niet met je wil praten als je voorwerpen van Saradomin of Guthix draagt. Doe die dus uit wanneer hij niet met je wil praten. De mage in de kerk van Varrock zegt dat hij is bestolen door de crimineel en dat hij maar een heel klein beetje informatie heeft. Hij wil je graag informatie geven, maar hij zit een beetje krap bij kas. Solus heeft alles gejat. De Mage of Zamorak vraagt je om 20 rune essence (unnoted) in ruil voor de informatie. Geef hem die, je krijgt ze later toch terug. Hij vertelt dat Solus naar het oosten is gevlucht. Nu naar Lord Daquarius. Neem voordat je gaat een wapen mee. Lord Daquarius bivakeert in Taverley dungeon bij de Black Knights. Voor de mensen die niet weten waar dat is, is hier een beschrijving: ga in de grot ten zuiden van Taverley en ga door de poort met de suits of armour ernaast. Ga de hele tijd naar het zuidoosten totdat je bij de magic axes komt. Ga ook de magic axes voorbij en ga de brug die je in het westen tegenkomt niet over, maar ga het gangetje in dat dood lijkt te lopen. Hij loopt niet dood, je komt bij de Hill Giants. Ga verder en ga helemaal naar het eind. In het zuidwesten is een speciaal kamertje met Lord Daquarius erin. Praat met Lord Daquarius. Hij wil nooit van zijn leven een White Knight helpen, zelfs niet als de crimineel die hemzelf ook lastig valt nog vrij rondloopt. Je moet hem dus onder druk zetten. Zelf dood gaan vindt hij niet erg, maar misschien één van zijn mannen? Dood een Black Knight en de Lord geeft toe. Hij vertelt je dat Solus een fur had achtergelaten. Lord Daquarius denkt dat hij dus ergens is met beesten die furs achterlaten. Doordat je ook weet dat hij naar het oosten is gevlucht, weet je dat je in Canifis moet zoeken. Reis naar Canifis. Zodra je Canifis inkomt, vertelt Savant wat over een speciale manier van teleporteren waarover zij een onderzoek hadden gedaan. Dat onderzoek is gestopt omdat het te gevaarlijk was. Door deze manier van teleporteren kun je heel langzaam van een plek naar een andere zelf uitgekozen plek teleporteren. Het gaat heel langzaam, dus je kunt onderweg overal alles bekijken wat je wil. Daarom is het zo lastig de precieze plek uit te vinden waar Solus heen gaat. Je moet de buurt gaan scannen met je orb. Scan met je orb bij de bank en je ziet een filmpje. In het filmpje teleporteer Solus weg. Bij het teleporteren laat hij een voorwerp achter. Dat voorwerp geeft een hint over de locatie van Solus. Je moet de plaats scannen waar je het voorwerp kunt halen. Het voorwerp dat jij moet gaan halen is willekeurig gekozen uit het lijstje hieronder. *Banana - Bananenplantage van Karamja *Bear fur - Markt van Ardougne *Blue cape - In de Champions' guild *Blue wizard hat - Bibliotheek van de Wizards' Tower *Bone spear - Neem een lichtbron, tinderbox en 600 gp mee en ga naar de kelder van het kasteel van Lumbridge. Ga de grot achter het gat in het zuidoosten in. Praat met de goblin die je daar tegen komt. Hij brengt je naar de mijnen. Bij de mijn is een vrouw, maar eigenlijk is het Solus *Cake - Bakkersstalletje in Ardougne *Castle wars ticket - Castle Wars *Cream hat - Grand Tree, bij de koning *Earmuffs - in de Slayer tower bij Banshees *Eye patch - café in Brimhaven *Fake Beard - Ali Morisane in Al-Kharid *Fremennik cloak - Yrsa in het westen van Relleka *Frogs legs - Giant Frogs in de Lumbridge Swamp Caves. Ze zijn in het zuidoosten van de grot. Neem een lichtbron en eventueel een spiny helmet voor bescherming tegen wall beasts, die 15 hitten, mee. Een bullseye lantern is als lichtbron aangeraden. Goedkopere lichtbronnen kunnen uit gaan, waardoor je veel gehit wordt en dood gaat. Neem een tinderbox en geen duur armour mee als je wel met een goedkope lichtbron gaat. *Goblin mail - Goblin Village *Greenman's ale - café van Yanille *Red vine worm - McGrubor's Wood *Toy horsey - Koop bij Diango op de markt van Draynor *Unholy symbol - Graf van Scorpius ten westen van het Battlefield Je zult dit nog een paar keer moeten doen. Soms probeert hij je te doden, maar dat zal nooit lukken. Uiteindelijk krijg je 20 pure essences. Nu weet je dat hij bij de Rune Essence Mine is. Ga via een van de vele manieren hier heen, bijvoorbeeld via Aubury in de runeswinkel van Varrock. Zoek hier Solus op en dood hem. Dat is niet echt moeilijk. Bij zijn dood zal hij zijn hoed achter laten. Geef die aan Sir Amik voor je beloning. Beloningen 5.000 Slayer xp. Toegang tot de armourwinkel van de White Knights. Je kunt nog niet alles kopen, daarvoor moet je in rang stijgen. Je kunt in rang stijgen door Black Knight's te doden. Je gaat in rang omlaag als je een white knight dood. Peon - 100 Black Knights Page - 200 Black Knights Noble - 400 Black Knights Adept - 800 Black Knights Master - 1600 Black Knights Quest Points: 1